jagaaaaaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fractured Human
|Kaijin}} is a general term for an individual infected by a member of the frenzied frog species . After dwelling inside a human's nervous system, a frenzied frog uses suppressed desires as sustenance to grow, causing the host to lose all sense of self control, and transform into a beast in the image of their desires and thoughts within seconds called Fractured Human Transformation. They usually possess superhuman speed, strength and regeneration in this form. When a fractured human is destroyed, the frog inside the host still lives and will try to escape to find a new host. Once a human has been infected by a frenzied frog, the frog will enter an incubation period, this period will determine the overall strength of the resulting fractured human by how long the frog is in the incubation period, which is controlled by how much control the host has over his/her desires. This, and many other facts about the frenzied frogs, were found out by Misogi Hakuto. The Theory of Peace, as he calls it, suggests that the basic formula of the frenzied frogs feeding side effect goes as (Incubation Period + Control of Desires = Strength as a Fractured Human). List of Fractured Humans * Sasaoka - Tension Running High! The Fractured Boss: "Killbellow" (Kill Tongue) * Yuriko Ishizaka - Lust! The Fractured Girlfriend: "Hiscorpion" (Hysterical Scorpion) * Reina Ikegami - A Happy Future! The Fractured Bride: Medetaurus (Omedetou, Omedetai; Congratulation Taurus) * Unnamed Man - Corporate Drone! The Fractured Worker: "Burningpoor" * Unnamed Mother - Toxic Parent! The Fractured Helicopter Mom: "Kakangaroo" (Kakanshou; Meddlesome) * Shakuntani - Reprimanded! The Fearful Fractured Beast Teacher: "Desacra-Chin" * Unnamed Boss - Puppets! The Fractured CEO: "Kashikomarionette" * Takkun - Rage! The Fractured Black Knight: "Yarikire Knight" * Unnamed Man - Infuriated! The Fractured Ball Player "Dopachiten" * Unnamed Woman - No Meat! Vegetarian Fractured Human "Nomeadusa" * Unnamed Fans - Fervour! Chasing Fractured Human "Sexerberus" Fractured Human Warriors If a human becomes the host of a frenzied tadpole instead of fully-grown frenzied frog, the wild increase of desires and the transformation process of the host manifest slowly compared to regular fractured humans, this type of host is called a Fractured Human Warrior. This allows the host to use their mutated abilities without losing control of his/her self. These types of fractured humans are usually much more powerful than the regular type, due in part to them keeping their mental abilities and sanity, allowing them the higher potential to unlock more uses and forms of their abilities. However, fractured human warriors can eventually fracture, so to interrupt the transformation, the host has to absorb a Duhnng-Ball through their mucous membrane whenever he/she uses their power or feels overwhelmed by their desires or emotions. After absorbing a Duhnng-Ball, fractured human warriors return to their normal human form. It is also possible for a fractured human warrior to go back to their human form without the use of a Duhnng-Ball if they either get a grip of their powers through willpower alone or use their trigger to change back, if they have one. It is later found out that fractured humans can merge, when Shintarou Jagasaki had merged his Jagan ability with Yuma Kujou's cell manipulation power, after being in contact with each other's powers for two weeks, allowing Jagasaki to regrow lost cells and destroy fractured ones. This was the first explained case of a fractured human merging powers with another. It is unknown however if it is one sided, as Kujou has shown no sign yet of gaining the power of Jagan. If the tadpole fully matures, due to the Theory of Peace's formula combined with how powerful their hosts were already, the now frenzied frogs can potentially have a host capable of killing thousands, making the killing capacity go even beyond that of an evolved regular fractured human. This outcome can be made even worse, if the tadpole is fed enough to allow an evolution within the now fractured human, increasing the already high killing capacity. List of Fractured Human Warriors * Shintarou Jagasaki - The Fractured Human Warrior: "Jagaaaaaan" * Chiharu Matsuyamachi - The Fractured Human Warrior: "Hidarikikki" *Misogi Hakuto - The Good Hearted Fractured Human Warrior: "Misogideon" *Taro Kida - The Viscous Fractured Human Warrior: "Oleslimer" *Moroha Imashika - The Double Edged Fractured Human Warrior: "Cutwoman" *Oruto Aruko - The Eccentric Fractured Human Warrior: "Maddrunk" *Yuma Kujou - The Healing Demon Fractured Human Warrior: "Yumama" *Mikazuchi Takemitsu *Nakadai Half-Fractured Humans If a human becomes the host of a frenzied froglet instead of fully-grown frenzied frog, the host will become a Half-Fractured Human. While they keep their sanity and can turn back to being human, like a fractured human warrior, they usually relish in they're new found abilities to cause suffering and do not get a partner, unlike the fractured human warriors. The powers they get, however, are unable to cause vast amounts of destruction but allow for the half-fractured human to be more stealthy with their powers at the cost of being less combat efficient. A half-fractured human can almost never take on any other fractured humans in physical combat due to their powers being suited to subterfuge and their human level of strength. Despite this, half-fractured humans can still harm people mentally, quite effectively, for instance with Motomu Robahata who can rape woman and cause them to become addicted to him, which he used as revenge against Karan-Chan's senpai by having sex with his sister. It is unknown if half-fractured humans can merge powers Just like fractured human warriors, half-fractured humans can still fracture if overwhelmed by their desires, as it causes the maturing of their froglet into a frog. If this happens, their body will modify accordingly by becoming physically stronger and losing their sanity, while keeping their original power and only slightly altering their fractured appearance. List of Half Fractured Humans * Motomu Robahata * Yadori * Wachi Souta * Unnamed Man - Jealousy! Poisonous Spider Fractured Human Kudarantula * Kemu - A Child At Heart! Hairy Caterpillar Half-Fractured Human Kemu * Imocchi - Fraternity! Hairless Caterpillar Half-Fractured Human Imocchi Evolved Fractured Humans Some fractured humans who's desires are extremely overwhelming can transform and evolve, allowing them to adapt to most situations, making them extremely hard creatures to kill. These Evolved Fractured Humans have the natural ability to regenerate at a rate even faster than Yuma Kujou can heal and sometimes are even able to keep their mental abilities, allowing them to strategize a form of attack. All of these abilities make these fractured humans even more powerful than fractured human warriors due to their regeneration and unlimited use of their power, as they will have no fear of becoming fractured due to already being so. The evolved fractured humans have only been shown so far to have two weaknesses. One weakness is that they will most likely have a "Cherished Item" that, when destroyed, will negate their regeneration ability, making them vulnerable. The other weakness the evolved fractured humans have is that if they're regeneration is to be halted, for instance by being impaled therefore blocking the regenerating cells, then the evolved fractured human will simply die as normal. The first two fractured humans seen to evolve were Shakuntani and Takkun, who were some of the most powerful fractured humans ever seen, needing multiple fractured human warriors and surprise attacks to kill them. It is later found out by Misogi Hakuto that the reason for evolved fractured humans occurring is due to their extended incubation time. In short, the longer the emotions of the host are bottled up, the more ferocious and powerful the fractured human. Any type of fractured human has the potential to evolve once fractured, whether they were regular fractured humans, half fractured humans or fractured human warriors. Trivia * The fractured human with the most kills so far is Misogi Hakuto, with over 4000 kills Category:Jagaaaaaan